elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wayrest, Jewel Of The Bay
Wayrest, Jewel Of The Bay Treść Oryginał= Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay by Sathyr Longleat Wayrest is one of the most glorious cities of western Tamriel: sparkling in her contemporary beauty, lustrous by her past. She is prized above all cities in High Rock -- no other city has contributed, and continues to contribute so much to the culture of the Bretons. The spirits of her genius children continue to haunt the streets; you can see them in the gabled roofs, grand boulevards, aromatic marketplaces. The people of Wayrest have an instictive appreciation of their past, but are not obsessed by it, as the people of Daggerfall seem to be. One feels that one is in a modern city when one visits Wayrest, but there is a magic in the air that could only come from thirty-two centuries of civilization. It is difficult for historians to declare a certain date for the foundation of Wayrest. A settlement of some variety had been existence where the Bjoulsae River feeds the Iliac Bay possibly since the800th year of the First Era. The traders and fishermen of Wayrest were surrounded by hostile parties: the orc capitol Orsinium had grown like a poison weed to the north, and the Akaviri pirates and raiders crowded the islands to the west. There is no mystery to Wayrest's name. After the fighting most travellers had to endure passing through the eastern end of the Iliac Bay, the little fishing village on the Bjoulsae was a welcome rest. Nowhere in the much vaunted censuses of the Skyrim Occupation is Wayrest mentioned. In the Annals of Daggerfall, King Joile's letter to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna contains the following reference: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of the land." The date given for the letter was 1E 948. Wayrest only truly bloomed after the razing of Orsinium in 1E 980. The hard-working traders and merchants were instrumental in forming the Masconian Trade Way and thus reducing the pirate activity on the Bay. At this time, Wayrest occupied both banks of the Bjoulsae. A successful mercantile family, the Gardners, built a walled palace on the High Rock side of the river and, over time, allowed banks and other businesses within its walls. It was a Gardner, Farangel, who was proclaimed king when Wayrest accepted ambassadors from the Camorian Empire, and was granted the right to call itself a kingdom in the 1100th year of the 1st Era. Although Wayrest became a kingdom under the command of one family, the merchants continued to wield incredible power. Many economists have alleged that Wayrest's eternal wealth, despite all her hardships, comes from this rare relationship between the merchants and the crown. The Gardner Dynasty fell, followed by the Cumberland Dynasty, which was followed by the Horley Dynasty, and finally, in the Third Era, the Septim Dynasty. No citizen of another kingdom of comparable age can, with one hand, name all the families who have ever ruled. Never has a king of Wayrest been deposed by revolution or assassination. Except for those of the Septim family, every king of Wayrest can trace his line back to a merchant prince of Wayrest. The merchants and king respect one another, and this relationship strengthens both. One need only walk down the great boulevard of Wayrest to see physical proof of this unique alliance. Going north to south, Wayrest Boulevard suddenly divides, one half going west and the other going east. Both halfs end in identical squares: one at Castle Wayrest, the original palace of Aphren Gardner, and the other at Cumberland Square, where the oldest and wealthiest marketplace in Wayrest. The message here is clear: the king and the merchants are joined and equal. Wayrest has survived blights, droughts, plagues, piracy, invasions, and war with good humor and practicality. In 1E 2702, the entire population of the city was forced to move into the walled estate of the Gardners as protection against the pirates, Akaviri raiders, and Thrassian plague. A less resourceful community would have withered, but the Wayresters have survived to enrich Tamriel generation after generation. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wayrest, Klejnot Zatoki Sathyr Longleat Wayrest jest jednym z najwspanialszych miast zachodniego Tamriel, błyszczące jej współczesnym pięknem, lśniące jej przeszłością. Jest cenione ponad wszystkie miasta w Wysokiej Skale, żadne inne miasto nie wniosło i nie wnosi takiego wkładu do kultury bretonów. Duchy jej wspaniałych dzieci wciąż nawiedzają ulice, można je zobaczyć na dachach budynków, okazałych bulwarach, aromatycznych targowiskach. Mieszkańcy Wayrest są dumni ze swej przeszłości, lecz nie mają na jej punktu obsesji, jak wydają się mieć ludzie z Daggerfall. Odwiedzający Wayrest mogą odczuć, że są w nowoczesnym mieście, lecz w powietrzu wisi magia, która może pochodzić tylko z trzydziestu dwóch wieków cywilizacji. Historycy mają trudności ze wskazaniem pewnej daty założenia Wayrest. Osiedle pewnego rodzaju istniało w miejscu, gdzie Rzeka Bjoulsae zasila Zatokę Illiac, prawdopodobnie już od 800 roku Pierwszej Ery. Handlarze i rybacy z Wayrest byli otoczeni przez wrogo nastawione frakcje, orkowa stolica Orsinium rozrosła się na północ niczym trujący chwast, a akavirscy piraci i korsarze zajmowali wyspy na zachodzie. Nazwa Wayrest nie jest tajemnicą. Po walkach większość wędrowców musiała znosić podróż przez wschodni kraniec zatoki Illiac, malutka wioska nad Bjoulsae była mile widzianym miejscem do odpoczynku. Nigdzie w bardzo wychwalanych spisach ludności z czasów okupacji Skyrim nie ma wzmianki o wiosce Wayrest. W Rocznikach Daggerfall list króla Joile'a do Gaidena Shinji z Zakonu Diagny zawiera następującą wzmiankę: „Orkowie mocno zatruwali życie mieszkańcom Wayrest oraz blokowali trakty do centrum kraju”. Data przypisana listowi to 1E 948. Wayrest prawdziwie dopiero rozkwitło po starciu z powierzchni ziemi Orsinium w 1E 980. Ciężko pracujący przedsiębiorcy i kupcy przyczynili się do powstania Masconiańskiej Drogi Handlowej, tym samym ograniczając działalność piratów w Zatoce. W tym czasie Wayrest zajmowało obydwa brzegi Bjoulsae. Ciesząca się powodzeniem rodzina kupiecka, Gardnerowie wybudowali na brzegu rzeki, należącym do Wysokiej Skały, obmurowany pałac, z czasem w obręby murów przeniosły się banki i inne przedsiębiorstwa. Był to Gardner, Faragel, którego ogłoszono królem, gdy Wayrest przyjęło ambasadorów z Imperium Camoriańskiego oraz otrzymało prawo do nazywania się królestwem w 1100 roku 1E. Choć Wayrest stało się królestwem pod rządami jednej rodziny, kupcy wciąż posiadali ogromną władzę. Wielu ekonomów utrzymywało, że wieczne bogactwo Wayrest, mimo wszelkich trudności, pochodziło z unikatowych więzi między kupcami i koroną. Dynastia Gardnerów upadła, nastała po nich Dynastia Cumberlandów, po której nadeszła Dynastia Horleyów i w końcu w Trzeciej Erze Dynastia Septimów. Żaden obywatel innego królestwa o porównywalnym wieku nie mógłby na palcach jednej ręki wyliczyć wszystkich panujących tam rodzin. Nigdy król Wayrest nie został obalony poprzez rewolucje lub zabójstwo. Za wyjątkiem tych z rodziny Septimów każdy król Wayrest może wyprowadzić swój rodowód aż do księcia kupców Wayrest. Kupcy i król szanują się nawzajem, a ta więź wzmacnia obojga. Wystarczy zwykły spacer wielkim bulwarem Wayrest, by zobaczyć fizyczne dowody tego wyjątkowego sojuszu. Bulwar Wayrest rozciągając się z północy na południe, nagle rozdziela się, jedna połowa kieruje się na zachód, druga na wschód. Obydwie części kończą się na identycznych placach, jedna przy Zamku Wayrest, pierwotnym pałacu Aphrena Gardnera, a druga na Placu Cumberland, najstarszym i najbogatszym targowisku w Wayrest. Przesłanie jest jasne: król i kupcy są zjednoczeni i równi. Wayrest przetrwało zarazy, susze, plagi, piractwo, inwazje i wojnę w dobrym stanie i funkcjonalności. W 1E 2702 cała populacja miasta była zmuszona do przeniesienia się do otoczonej murem posiadłości Gardnerów, dla ochrony przed piratami, akavirskimi najeźdźcami i plagą thrassiańską. Mniej przedsiębiorcza społeczność upadłaby, lecz wayresteńczycy przetrwali, by wzbogacać Tamriel pokolenie po pokoleniu. de:Wegesruh, Juwel der Bucht en:Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay fr:Refuge, joyau de la Baie ru:Вэйрест, жемчужина залива Илиак Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki